All the things he not said
by Akane A. Argelia
Summary: Merlín sabe que es lo que siente por él, simplemente no sabe como enfrentarlo. La gente se preocupa por él, pero la realidad es que si se enteraran de sus sentimientos no harían nada más que obligarlo a olvidarlos. Y eso es algo que él ya sabe. Por eso es que ni siquiera se lo dirá a él mismo...


Notas de la autora: Este fic va dedicado a Lucas1177 porque quería otra historia Merthur, y yo quería escribir algo dramático; y a HR por ser mi primer review 3

**Disclaimer: -Me pregunto si es correcto ponerlo así- Merlín (BBC) y sus personajes le pertenecen a BBC, yo lo sé, y esto es sólo porque no soporto el final de la serie ;m; Así como la letra de la canción le pertenece a las hermosas t.A.T.u, yo sólo las tomé como inspiración.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sigo preguntándome, preguntándome cómo.  
Sigo cerrando mis ojos, pero no puedo borrarte._

_Quiero volar a un lugar, en donde solo seamos tú y yo.  
Nadie más, para que podamos ser libres._

_Puedo intentar aparentar,  
Puedo intentar olvidar,  
Pero me está volviendo loca,  
Me hace perder la cabeza…_

_Todas las cosas que ella dijo...  
Corren por mi cabeza…_

**_Esto no es suficiente…_**

**_._**

Todo eso que él no debía sentir por su príncipe, lo sentía.

Todo eso que no debía pensar sobre él, lo pensaba.

No es simplemente que fuera un cabeza hueca, un narcisista y egocéntrico… Bueno, lo era, pero también era más que eso. Era alguien amable y preocupado, honorable y valiente.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Merlín?

-Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, usualmente agradezco cuando detienes el constante flujo de tonterías que sale de tu boca, solo que en esta ocasión no veo el motivo para ello. ¿Qué sucede, Merlín?

-Nada, en serio.

-Merlín.

Se levanto desde su lugar detrás del escritorio y lo tomó del hombro, como ya lo había hecho tantas veces antes, solo que esta vez Merlín no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el toque y rápidamente se alejo de él, con la excusa de seguir arreglando la habitación de Arturo, la cual ya estaba impecable.

-¡Merlín!

Pero él ya había salido del lugar cargando una pila de cosas relucientes o comida en perfecto estado.

-¡Lo siento, muy ocupado!

¿Y es que como se supone que tuviera el valor para decirle todo lo que quería decirle?

Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían todo lo que era de él, mientras maldecía y bendecían a la vez el trabajo de ser su sirviente.

Ser la persona más cercana a él, de su total confianza, su apoyo en todo momento, aún en las cosas que "sólo le correspondían a Arturo". Era una parte de él, su otra mitad, ¿no?

Y sin embargo, se sentía tan insatisfecho. Porque todo eso que era él, deseaba no serlo, para volverlo a ser, pero de una manera completamente diferente.

-¿Merlín? ¿Ocurre algo?

Sí, de la manera que lo ocupaba ella.

Se tragó las lágrimas que luchaban por caer y se obligó a sonreír mientras seguía con su camino. No podía dirigirle la palabra a ella tampoco, ¿y si se le llegará a escapar algo que le hiciera sospechar? No podía hacerle eso a Gwen, era su amiga, la que había estado con él antes que nadie y lo había apoyado cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Gwen, su mejor amiga. La esposa de su mejor amigo. De su rey. Su reina. La persona que él amaba. Era ella.

-Merlín, necesito que-

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle que fuera a buscar más hierbas al mercado o nuevos ingredientes para abastecer su boticaria, Merlín había corrido hacia su habitación, dejando esparcidos por todo el piso las prendas de Arturo y la fruta que había cogido.

-Merlín, ¿pasó algo?

-Nada, Gaius. Sólo… un hechizo que salió mal. Tengo los ojos saltones como sapos y, creéme, no querrás ver eso.- dijo mientras sonreía dolorosamente contra la almohada.

-¿Es por eso que suenas tan raro?

-Sí, justamente, supongo que se hace peor a cada… instante.-Antes de terminar tuvo que tomar una nueva bocanada de aire, o si no Gaius lo oiría sollozar.

Porque tampoco podía decirle nada de aquello a Gaius, ya conocía su respuesta. Era su príncipe, era un hombre, uno casado y enamorado de una mujer, una mujer que era su amiga. No podía traicionarlo de esa manera.

Él ya sabía eso. Ya sabia todo eso, simplemente no quería escucharlo en voz alta. Es por eso que Merlín tampoco lo había dicho nunca, ni siquiera a si mismo.

Tampoco era necesario. Dolía lo suficiente para saber que era real.

_Y estoy confundida.  
Me siento acorralada y apresurada._

_Quiero llevármela volando,_  
_A donde el sol y la lluvia,_  
_Vengan a mi cara,  
A borrar toda la vergüenza._

_Puedo intentar aparentar,_  
_Puedo intentar olvidar,_  
_Pero me está volviendo loca,_  
_Me hace perder la cabeza…_

Acarició la tapa del último volumen de magia que había consultado, y al momento este había salido expelido hasta el otro lado de la habitación, sin que Merlín despegara la vista del lugar donde momentos antes había reposado.

Su mirada de encontraba perdida en un lugar completamente diferente. Un lugar oscuro, lleno de desesperación, donde el dolor vagaba libre y lo zarandeaba, aunque en apariencia permaneciera impasible.

Un viento oscuro comenzó a soplar dentro de su habitación, revolviendo todos los papeles con notas y los libros abiertos en páginas al azar.

El azotar de una puerta, afuera en alguna parte del castillo, devolvió a Merlín a la realidad, asustándose de lo que había hecho, deteniéndolo de inmediato.

Su respiración estaba agitada y las lágrimas empapaban su rostro sin control.

No habían respuestas. Aunque existieran "hechizos de amor" y maneras de romper esos hechizos, nada funcionaba con él. Si tan sólo fuera lo que le había dicho a Gaius… un hechizo que había salido mal. Entonces podría terminarlo, se obligaría a terminarlo.

Pero no podía. Nada podía deshacer un amor verdadero, y en el fondo, tampoco sentía que realmente quisiera deshacerse de eso. Lo que realmente quería…

Observó la noche caer desde su ventana, negándose al llamado de Gaius, negándose a las órdenes de Arthur, a la preocupación de Gwen. Solo vio la noche caer, pensando en que tan fácil era acabar con un día pero no con un sentimiento verdadero.

_Mamá, mírame…_  
_Dime, ¿qué es lo que ves?_  
_Sí, he perdido la razón…_

_Papá, mírame…  
¿Alguna vez seré libre?_  
_¿He cruzado la línea?_

_Todas las cosas que ella dijo…  
Están corriendo por mi cabeza…_

Correr junto a él, había dejado de ser por el reino. Salvarlo ya no era salvar un futuro para todos, era simplemente salvar la mera existencia de los dos. Porque cuándo había entendido que nada cambiaría, que nada podía cambiar, simplemente comenzó a actuar sin pensar en nada más.

Para que pudiera seguir sonriendo, para que pudiera seguir estando a su lado. Verlo gobernar y prosperar, seguir contemplándolo, y amándolo, aunque solo quedara en eso. Había aceptado todo lo que abarcaba amar a Arturo, simplemente porque no podía dejar de amarlo.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué tuvieron que llevárselo? ¿Por qué tuvo que perderlo? Y en medio del silencio, se arrepintió mil y un veces.

"Te amo", se había convertido en desesperanza, y por eso nunca lo dijo.

Arturo se salvaría, así que tenía que seguir guardando el secreto. Y si tan sólo no se hubiera descuidado, también habría callado la magia. Por eso es que siguió sin decirlo.

Arturo sobreviviría, sólo tenía que llevarlo al lago. Viviría. Así que nunca diría esas palabras en voz alta.

Y nunca las dijo. Porque muerto, ya no tenía caso decirlas. Solo quería que esos sentimientos también murieran y lo llevarán con él, de nuevo a su lado.

Pero nunca murieron, aunque se negó a decirlas.

**_Todo eso que él no dijo…_**

_Todas las cosas que ella dijo_  
_Todas las cosas que ella dijo_  
_Están corriendo por mi cabeza_  
_Están corriendo por mi cabeza_  
_Están corriendo por mi cabeza_

**_Esto no es suficiente..._**

**_._**

Notas finales: Este fic no es más que el inicio de una serie de fics dramáticos (?) Bueno, pero no de Merlín. Lo próximo que escriba de Merlín tiene que volver a tener final feliz :'3 Yo creo que el final de la serie es suficiente sufrimiento (?) Yo solo quería desahogarme :'D

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión, así como si gustan, recomienden canciones para la pareja ;D

.

Akane A. Argelia / Argelia Aka.


End file.
